Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 September 2016
16:25:39 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:26:04 Mikle 98: I'm new here ... ^^ 16:26:32 Okaminarutofan999: Welcome to the Wiki 16:27:14 Mikle 98: thanks ... 16:27:30 Okaminarutofan999: Who's your favorite character? :D 16:30:11 Mikle 98: Actually it's too hard to choose , cause every character is great ,,, but tell me your favorite maybe I'll agree with you ,,,, ^^ 16:31:12 Mikle 98: some times my favorite is Kanike and sometimes is Ichigo ... 16:32:44 Mikle 98: and some times is Roronwa zoro ....^^ 16:33:54 Okaminarutofan999: I'm talking about favorite characters in this series ^^ 16:34:42 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 16:34:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oi 16:35:07 Mikle 98: Oi.... 16:35:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: Welcome 16:39:34 Mikle 98: hehehehe ' I'm so sorry I didn't realize it ... At in this series is Moshida , when he tooke the wrong part of the doll and gave Naomi his part ,... ^^ 16:39:45 Mikle 98: thanks man .... 16:40:02 Mikle 98: Maxi ... 16:40:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: np 16:40:33 Okaminarutofan999: My favorite is Yuka, so coot 16:42:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yis Yuka is adorable 16:43:17 Mikle 98: Yeah really she's so cute ,,, I was so sad when she dead .... 16:43:37 Mikle 98: But there are a lot of question in my head ,... and need answers ... ^^ 16:43:58 Mikle 98: please .... 16:44:04 Okaminarutofan999: Hm? 16:44:14 Mikle 98: ??? 16:44:34 Mikle 98: ^^ 16:44:58 Okaminarutofan999: If you have any questions, you can ask them 16:45:26 Mikle 98: hehehehe ,,, you mean character .... 16:45:45 Mikle 98: but they've dead .... 16:45:54 Mikle 98: ^^ 16:50:41 Mikle 98: Hey , Where are you girl ... 16:50:46 Mikle 98: ??? 16:50:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm? 16:51:47 Mikle 98: What you think Maxi ,,, 16:52:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: About what? 16:52:36 Mikle 98: About my question ... ^^ 16:54:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Erm I dunno 16:54:59 Mikle 98: Huh ,,.. ?? 16:56:16 Mikle 98: I guess . I didn't understand ...!! 16:56:20 Okaminarutofan999: We don't understand your question 16:57:06 Mikle 98: I didn't say my question yet ....^^ 16:57:37 Okaminarutofan999: Then what is your question? ^^" 16:58:04 Mikle 98: It's about this series .... 17:01:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Mhm? 17:03:13 Mikle 98: Sachico Mather died by accident or the Director kill her ,,.. ??? 17:03:42 Mikle 98: I guess he kill her right ... 17:04:33 Okaminarutofan999: The Principal killed her by pushing her down the stairs 17:05:35 Mikle 98: But they didn't say why ,,, ?? 17:07:10 Okaminarutofan999: It was an accident, but it was after his attempt to.... sexually assault her. 17:07:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: ohboi 17:11:36 Mikle 98: I knew it , yeah thanks , cause her cloths was like take off ...^^ 17:15:03 Mikle 98: But If he kill her daughter sachico , How can sachico Forced that man to kill the children ,... ???? 17:16:42 Mikle 98: I guess she came to him like a ghost and forces him to kill the children ... am I right .. ^^ 17:17:53 Mikle 98: I'm sorry for a lot of question ...^^' 17:18:38 Okaminarutofan999: Sachiko possessed the principal's thoughts, and soon after began to have a corporeal form. She used the principal's son to kill the children, since he had been driven to madness like his father. 17:30:04 Mikle 98: thanks ... ^^ 17:33:44 Mikle 98: So she was moving between the real world and that world ...^^ 17:34:39 Mikle 98: until she killed the children ... 17:37:19 Mikle 98: And again sorry for my question ... ^^ 17:37:56 Mikle 98: hey maxi were are you ... 17:38:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm? 17:38:05 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:38:05 Mikle 98: ??? 17:38:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: What is it 17:38:16 Mikle 98: there you are ..?? 17:38:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah 17:39:23 Mikle 98: who's your favorite charter ?? 17:40:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yuka. She's cute 17:40:54 Okaminarutofan999: She was still in the real world until she faded away by framing the principal's son for the murders of the three children. After that, the three children who were killed built an alternate dimension of the school. Sachiko soon after went there as well, and brought the principal's son with her after he committed suicide. 17:47:28 Mikle 98: Thanks Girl ... I hope I didn't bother you by my question ... !! ^^" 17:48:59 Mikle 98: you're awesome , thanks ....\ 17:50:12 Mikle 98: But maxi If I ask you about another anime , who's your favorite one ...?? ^^ 17:50:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: DIO from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. 17:51:26 Mikle 98: :D , great ... hehehe 17:53:26 Mikle 98: I don't wanna bother you Okamina , I still have a lot of questions , do you know someone I can him ...???^^ 17:54:21 Mikle 98: do you know someone I can ask him about this series ...??? 17:54:51 Okaminarutofan999: You can PM me questions 17:58:09 Mikle 98: Really , you mean I can ask you , If you don't mind ,...??? :) 17:58:58 Okaminarutofan999: Mhm 17:59:10 Mikle 98: What ??? 17:59:41 Okaminarutofan999: You can ask me 17:59:53 Mikle 98: :D :D :D :D 18:01:48 Mikle 98: Thank , you're awesome ... :) 18:02:35 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:02:54 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:03:00 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:04:23 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:04:41 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:06:58 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:08:22 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:08:52 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:09:08 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:09:15 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:09:45 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:09:49 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:09:53 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:09:57 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:11:33 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:11:41 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:14:20 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:14:23 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:16:51 Mikle 98: So , where Satoshey went when Naho-san said some words and then she makes Satoshey disappear ,,, 18:18:21 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:18:22 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:18:35 Mikle 98: then he appear behind Naomi ... it's so weird ...^^" 18:19:18 Mikle 98: that makes me so confused ... ^^ 18:21:05 Mikle 98: If you can explain please ....^^ 18:21:17 Okaminarutofan999: After Satoshi and Naho talked, Naho said "Go to the one who occupies your thoughts", sending him back to the main building. 18:24:30 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:24:44 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:26:21 Mikle 98: I can believe it , you know that , thanks , you're awesome ... :) 18:26:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:26:31 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 18:26:47 Mikle 98: I didn't klnow that ... 18:26:52 Mikle 98: Hi ... 18:26:57 SouthParkClydeFan: Are you a new use 18:26:59 SouthParkClydeFan: user* 18:27:26 Mikle 98: yeah I'm new here .... 18:27:30 Mikle 98: ^^ :) 18:27:31 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh what is your mother tongue 18:28:34 Mikle 98: What you mean >>?? What does it mean ..???? 18:28:44 SouthParkClydeFan: Your native language 18:29:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: What language do you speak 18:30:14 Mikle 98: Oh OK ^^" :D 18:30:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Yeah 18:30:35 SouthParkClydeFan: Anyway hello and welcome to the wiki^^ I'm clyde, I have been here since September 2014 18:33:52 SouthParkClydeFan: Okay so what is your native language 18:34:38 ~ Mikle 98 has left the chat. ~ 18:34:46 ~ Mikle 98 has joined the chat. ~ 18:35:24 Mikle 98: Hello clyde .... 18:35:57 SouthParkClydeFan: What is your native language 18:35:57 Mikle 98: What you think about Arabian people ...??? ^^ 18:36:01 SouthParkClydeFan: What 18:36:22 Mikle 98: Arabian people .... 18:36:31 SouthParkClydeFan: I prefer to like not judge people on their race, cuz i am not a bigot 18:36:43 SouthParkClydeFan: also why do you post .... at the end of every sentence 18:39:08 Mikle 98: Thanks you're great , and that's my way When I write ... ^^ 18:39:51 SouthParkClydeFan: Ok 18:40:26 Mikle 98: but you ask me ,,, I'm Arabian , > ^^ 18:41:19 Mikle 98: I thought you don't like Arabian people ... 18:41:27 SouthParkClydeFan: Ok what 18:41:49 SouthParkClydeFan: Okaminarutofan999 get yo butt over here 18:42:27 SouthParkClydeFan: i sent you a pm 18:42:28 Okaminarutofan999: Let's not talk about race anymore, alright? 18:42:45 SouthParkClydeFan: Thank you\ 18:42:51 SouthParkClydeFan: ignore the \ 18:43:48 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:43:50 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:43:56 Mikle 98: Okamina Thanks , I agree you ... :) 18:44:14 SouthParkClydeFan: You're the one who brought it up to begin with 18:45:14 Mikle 98: Thanks , Is it good or bad ...?? ^^ 18:45:45 SouthParkClydeFan: So who is your favorite corpse party character 18:46:42 Mikle 98: I said it , he is satoshy ... :) 18:46:53 Mikle 98: What about you ... 18:47:58 SouthParkClydeFan: Azusa, Ayumi, and Magari 18:49:00 Mikle 98: All of them , but who is the best ... ??? 18:49:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Azusa 18:55:39 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 18:56:07 Noire Noshivoka: thats a lot of dots 18:56:38 SouthParkClydeFan: ................................................ 18:56:47 SouthParkClydeFan: also haiiiiii noire ^^ 18:56:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 18:57:16 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SouthParkClydeFan/2_years Noire did you see this yet? :] 18:58:14 Mikle 98: Hi Noire ... 18:59:52 Noire Noshivoka: Hi 18:59:54 Noire Noshivoka: Nope 19:00:14 SouthParkClydeFan: O whale look i have been here 2 years :] 19:01:50 Mikle 98: but there is a question , did they fall in that old school because Naomi made a mistake or the Mascot was wrong ... ??? 19:03:21 SouthParkClydeFan: what 19:03:32 Mikle 98: as you see ... 19:04:11 SouthParkClydeFan: ok 19:04:12 SouthParkClydeFan: what 19:04:50 SouthParkClydeFan: if you havent finished the game why are you here theres spoilers everywhere here 19:06:03 Mikle 98: I've never played that game ... 19:07:12 SouthParkClydeFan: then why the heck are you here 19:07:17 SouthParkClydeFan: theres gonna be spoilers 19:08:02 Mikle 98: I've watched the anime ... ^^ 19:08:21 Mikle 98: 4 episodes .... 19:09:48 Mikle 98: But do you wanna answer me ..??? 19:10:28 SouthParkClydeFan: Not really you're weird 19:10:45 Mikle 98: Why ??? 19:12:08 Okaminarutofan999: Clyde, be nice please. 19:12:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: Woah 19:12:54 Mikle 98: Thanks Okamina .... you're the best ... :) 19:13:13 Mikle 98: What maxi ...?? ^^ 19:13:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: No need to call people weird y'know 19:13:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: Talking to clyde 19:14:15 Mikle 98: you mean I'm weird ... maxi ^^ 19:14:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: No 19:14:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: I don't think you're weird 19:14:35 Mikle 98: thanks >>> :) 19:14:59 Mikle 98: you're great ... ^^ 19:16:58 Mikle 98: I just ask that question , then clyde attacked ... and said I'm weird ... I don't know why .. ??? 19:18:52 Mikle 98: But Okamina , did you see my question ... :) 19:19:48 Okaminarutofan999: If you're talking about how they got into Heavenly Host, they did the Sachiko Ever After Charm wrong by accident, as Ayumi found out about the charm on Naho's blog, but Naho purposely lied about how to do it. Category:Chat_logs/2016